Myanmarball
Myanmarball |nativename = ပြည်ထောင်စု သမ္မတ မြန်မာနိုင်ငံတော် Mianmaro Kamuolys |reality = Republic of the Lithuanian Myanmar ���� Republic of the Union of Myanmar ���� |government = Unitary parliamentary republic |personality = Gay, Overwelmed, prosperous, debatable, angry, underminded, open-minded, heroic, talented, non-historical |gender = Male |language = Burmese |type =Tibeto-Burman |capital = Naypyidaw |affiliation = ASEANball |religion = Buddhismball ( Theravada) |friends = Kebab that I could trust because of ASEANcoin I like his president Indiaball (sometimes) Israelcube (Sometimes) Liberiaball Russiaball Lithuaniaball (sometimes) Chinaball Daddy Serbiaball|enemies = Thailandball Indiaball (sometimes) Lithuaniaball (sometimes) African countryballs (not judge my flag) Bangladeshball USAball(Sometimes) OICball Malaysiaball LGBTball Turkeyball Iranball Al-Qaedaball Israelcube (Sometimes) Rohingya (FAK YUO AND NEVER COM BAK)|likes = Military, temples, rubies, opium, gems, Buddhism, Dictatorship (sometimes), Killing Muslims, nationalism, Democracy (sometimes),|hates = Dictatorship, Kebabs, Karens, Chins, Kachins, Bengalis (sometimes), Himself, poverty, tsunamis, war, Homosex, flags being mixed up , all religions other than Buddhism, Rohingya Muslims, Communism|founded = 1948|predecessor = Union of Myanmarball|intospace = Yes, it's Burma's biggest plan|status = Is of doing genocide against Kebab|imagewidth = 120|image = Myanmarball.png |bork = remove rohingya remove rohingya Tatmadaw Tatmadaw|notes = REMOVE ROHINGYAS !!! YUO ARE WORST KEBAB, YUO SMELL !! RETURN TO BANGLADESH !!! YOU MAY LIVE IN THE ZOO !!!! YUO CAN GWO BACK NOWW !!!}} Myanmarball (also known as Burmaball) is a buddhist countryball in Southeast Asia. He has a deep hate to Indiaball for he stole the Andaman Islands from them. Burma is led by military dictatorships. He is the killer of Muslims. As of late he is also the killer of Rohingya. MYANMARBALL IS ISLAMOPHOBIC DOG Personality Burmaball is officially Buddhist. He is even brother of Tibetball. RICE IS OF BURMA. Relations Burma (Myanmar) has tried to get friends around the world. Burma is also in ASEAN with outer Southeast Asian countries * Indiaball - REMOVE CURRY!! GIB ANDAMANS!! and Remove this Maniac!!!! * Bangladeshball - REMOVE KEBAB!!!!!!! * Chinaball - they think they are the better Asian. We will be good trade partners with them. They will help us with everything from roads to oil. We may recognize that they are communist, but we share some ethnic groups. RICE IS OF BURMA * USAball - Gave us democracy and we fight! Who cares about socialism and protests, we established relations and met them. We, and Liberiaball are of NON-METRIC, but remove burger. * Thailandball - WHO THE HELL ARE YUO? FORMER COLONY, ENEMY we have similar food. Were in ASEAN. Call me if yuo needing maid. * Cambodiaball - YOU WANNA BE EATEN ALIVE, HUH? WELL, GO AHEAD, DIE! YOU DIE AND YOU GO WAY DEEP INTO HELL! But he's my Buddhist friend. Both had empires. Were in ASEAN * Laosball - We know them, another ASEAN friend * Israelcube - gib food and remove kebab, but Remove falafel as well. * Lithuaniaball - They think we stole their flag on chan. Sometimes, friends. * Taiwanball - Used to mix up our flags until 2010. * Tibetball - Brother * North Koreaball - enjoy good dictatorship relations * UKball - Daddy, I HATE YUO * Vietnamball - Both can into dictatorships and good military. BUT DON'T REMOVE ME, PSYCHOPATH! * Serbiaball We have same objectives (Such as REMOVE KEBAB), but we may hate each other too. * Indonesiaball Founder of ASEANball, He's my very Best friend (BUT WAI YUO SUPPORT THOSE ROHINGYA, YUO DIRTY KEBAB, REMOVE KEBAB!!!) * Turkeyball, Iranball, Al-Qaedaball-Who the hell are you i don't know am kidding of course ı know you kebab REMOVE KEBAB but never try to protect Rohingyans. REMOVE, REMOVE YUO ARE THE WORST! *Rohingya - FAK YUO LIVE IN ZOO Gallery 350CQCc.png ASEANBoard.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png BurmaMyanmar_Card.png 2pIGiAA.png|CFJUL1Z.png You mad...agascar?.png Neighbors.png U1zEvmG.png 111-0.png 395976 297573363679130 485313086 n.png|Socialist Myanmarball Images.png Theburmaball.png MlehEz5.png Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png B7hYDoR.png|Here with old Burmese Flag awidDAW.png pFFN38k.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Bsgddhd.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 'n3aBUN5.png I8ftf11.png Metric System.png The ASEAN Way.png zh:缅甸球 Category:Buddhist Category:Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Terrorism Category:Burmaball Category:Burmese Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Former British Colonies Category:Weird Alphabet Category:LDC countries Category:Human rights removers Category:Poor Category:Russia Allies Category:Pro Israel Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Dictatorship Category:China allies Category:Kebab Removers Category:Corrupt Category:ASEAN Category:Russian lovers Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Pariah State